


There's A Kind of Hush

by PhoenixSong13



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: DavyIsAHo, M/M, MikeIsARepressedBisexual, PeterandMickyHaveAJob, WHATISTHIS, truelove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSong13/pseuds/PhoenixSong13
Summary: Mike is sick of Davy's womanizing ways and finally makes sure the Englishman knows how he feels.





	There's A Kind of Hush

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into Monkees fics despite being a fan for 20 years. Please be gentle with me.

There's A Kind of Hush

December 30th, 1967 

“Thank you for dropping by, Davy will call you sometime next spring,” Mike droned out wearily as he led yet another girl (who had somehow broken into the pad like all the others) to the door.

She looked at him. “Why spring?”

“His call back list has him dated out that far. Have a groovy day.” He gently pushed her outside, shutting and locking the door behind her. He rested his forehead against the wood surface and let out a breath. “This is ridiculous.”

This had made about ten girls in the spanse of two hours. They all came here looking for Davy Jones, the young English member of the band he and Mike were part of. Davy was a little Lothario, wooing all the girls and falling in love at least three times a day. Mike figured that, at the rate he was going, Davy would be through the entire female populace of Santa Monica by late summer of 1969. 

Mike was the only one running damage control and security at the moment. Normally he had Micky Dolenz and Peter Tork to help him but they were out actually working. They had gotten jobs at a wool-dyeing factory. Mike knew that was going to end badly, but they needed the money.

To top it off, it was his and Davy's birthdays and Mike kind of felt like it was any other day. It wasn't special, it was the same old same old. Not that he got too excited over his birthday much but this just wasn't fair. Couldn't those girls just leave them alone for one day?

“Is she gone? I have a date with Cassandra. I don't want that poor girl to get upset,” came Davy's voice from the second floor landing.

He had run upstairs when Mike had found this last girl lurking in the kitchen. He didn't really handle his own situations if one of the guys was around.

Mike glanced up at him, annoyance plain on his features. “I thought it was Bethany today. Cassandra was tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah! Wait..  
Maybe it was Shondra…” Davy held up his hands, using his fingers to try and determine who his date was supposed to be.

Mike, usually stoic and mild-tempered, lost his cool at this point. He had had it, he was done. He was sick and tired of Davy's philandering ways and all the girls he played through.

“Alright, enough is enough! You can't even remember which girl you're supposed to be balancing at any given time! Have you no shame?! I am tired of chasing all these girls out and having to come up with reasons why you can't talk to them! You run away every time me or the other two are around and don't handle it at all! I am not your manager, love guru, or dad! What would your grandfather say?! Jesus, Davy!” he exploded out, throwing his hands up in the air and stalking off to the kitchen. 

Davy, for his part, was slightly stricken by Mike's words and the heat in his voice. Mike never yelled at him, they got along really well. Mike was usually the most patient person. 

“Mike, hang on!” Davy called out, coming down the spiral staircase. “Where did that come from?”

The Texan had sat down at the kitchen table, his hands clasped around a coffee mug. He had been in the middle of drinking a cup of coffee when the girl had shown up. It was cold now and he was unimpressed. The only reason he was holding the.cup was to keep his hands from shaking.

“I'm just fed up with fielding your girlfriends. It's becoming.a daily job. I'm about to start charging you for running security. I know you're young and 'sewing your wild seeds’ and all that, but what happens if you really do fall in love, babe? No girl is gonna take you seriously. I don't take you seriously and I'm one of your best friends. No self-respectin’ girl in her right mind is going to want to settle down with you,” Mike replied, looking down at the table.

“It's just a bit of harmless fun. I take them out for a bite to eat and we go dancing or something. I'm just showing them a good time, Mike,” Davy argued, not understanding what the problem was. 

Mike scoffed. “How is it harmless when you tell every one of them that you're in love with them? That's not harmless. That is toxic to a girl. You're playing them and that's not okay. And you're not even taking them out, they pay for it most times. They're taking you out.”

Davy felt a twinge of guilt stab him in the heart. He had thought about that before and realized how.it probably looked to most people, but he hadn't thought that Mike would be the one to call him out on it. That made him react defensively.

“I don't see how you can sit there and say these things to me. Like you said, you're no love guru. I can't even remember the last time you had a girl. You're not actively dating or anything. I don't imagine you know much about love yourself…” Davy tapered off as he watched Mike's knuckles turn white.

The taller man had gone very still, his face like stone. His eyes had lifted to Davy's face and they were dark. 

“Don't assume you know a thing about my love life. Just because I don't have a different girlfriend every week doesn't mean I don't date. I look for quality, not quantity. You, on the other hand, can't remember what girl you have to meet today, tomorrow, or next week,” Mike said flatly, any trace of patience and understanding gone. This man was not the Mike Nesmith that Davy knew.

It made his demeanor change as well. He placed his hands on his hips, a deep frown pulling at his mouth.

“Just what are you implying? Don't beat around the bush, Mike. You have something you want to say, just say it.”

“Okay, you're promiscuous. You're a hustler. You're getting a bad reputation and it's starting to affect the rest of us. A girl turned Micky down last week after she found out he knew you. It's that bad. And you don't care. You have no qualms about any of it. You can't cool the passion in your pelvis long enough to see the mess you're making.”

That hurt. That was like a physical slap across the face. Mike had basically called him a whore. He grabbed the back of one the kitchen chairs, his fingers tightened around the wood and he went on the attack, pain in his chest.

“At least I have passion. I would rather be known as a lover than a cold fish like you! You have no reactions or show excitement! The last girl you were with said she felt like she was kissing a brick wall when she kissed you!” Davy felt a small amount of satisfaction at the hurtful words he flung at the Texan. 

He was proud of himself, until the coffee cup sailed past his head, crashing against the bars of the staircase and splattering Davy with cold coffee. He felt the shock of it reverberate through him. The shards of ceramic clattered to the floor.

Mike was on his feet, coming around the table. His long legs carried him straight to Davy, grabbing the smaller man by his shirt and lifting him off the floor.

“You think I'm a cold fish? You think I don't know passion? You don't know shit, David!” he growled out, slamming him against a wall.

Davy felt a thrill of fear race through him and, much more surprisingly, he felt a strong surge of arousal. Mike's eyes were dark, almost black, with anger. His hands were like vice grips in his shirt and the lower part of his body had him pinned to the wall. He knew that Mike had to be aware of his arousal as his knee was between Davy's thighs and that scared the Englishman more than anything.

“Mike…!” He gasped, his hands coming up to scrabble at the Texan's arms. “Mike, I didn't…”

“Shut up!” Mike hissed. “Just shut the hell up!”

Davy's hands found purchase on Mike's shoulders and he gripped them tight. He was actually terrified of the man right in that moment. He was afraid that Mike was going to beat him once he realized that this display of raw emotion was affecting him.

Mike, on the other hand, was well aware that Davy was aroused. It fueled his anger, not because he was disgusted or anything but because it showed him just how easy Davy was. And yet… he found it arousing himself, the heady scent of Davy's cologne in his nose, the heart pounding under where his knuckles rested against his chest. He could feel shaking in Davy's fingers on his shoulders.

The fear emanating from Davy was better than any aphrodisiac he had tried. He felt much like a hound that had cornered a little red fox, dominant and feral, moving in for the kill. Davy was the sweetest prey he had ever caught.

Davy's mouth had gone dry. He had always thought Mike was good looking, handsome with his charcoal black hair, dark eyes, full lips. Now, with his strength pinning the smaller man where he was, he was like a panther in Davy's eyes, ready to strike if provoked. Something primal in Davy answered the call and he found he couldn't stop himself.

His hands moved up to the back of Mike's head, tangling in that dark hair under that ridiculous hat of his. He pulled Mike in and was pleased when the Texan didn't resist. In fact, he found that the man was moving forward of his own volition.

Mike's mouth found Davy's in a hungry, dirty kiss. There was no soft press of tentative lips, it was immediately teeth and tongues fighting for dominance. Mike set Davy on his feet only to free his own hands so he could fist a lock of the shorter man's hair and yank his head back.

Mike's mouth trailed down his jaw and chin to his neck, where he kissed and licked and sucked before sinking his teeth like a vampire into the soft flesh there, feeling the thrumming pulse against his tongue. He felt Davy's body jolt and heard him cry out, partially in pain, partially in want.

Davy's hands had a death grip on the back of Mike's shirt. His legs shook from the desire that had gone through him like lightning. His throat was a very sensitive place. Mike's teeth in his skin was making him feel extremely weak-kneed. When that mouth moved to the other side and bit down again, they completely gave way.

Mike used his free arm to keep the Englishman upright, pleased as punch that Davy was responding like this. It made him feel powerful.

He picked Davy up, his mouth on the Brit's again. Davy wrapped his legs around Mike's waist, clinging to him like a drowning man to a life preserver. He reached up, pulling the knit hat from the Texan's head to stroke fingers fully through Mike's hair. The hat was left forgotten as it fell to the floor.

The older man maneuvered them towards the bedroom Davy shared with Peter. He kicked open the door, carrying Davy to his bed and laying him down, not breaking the liplock. 

Davy's legs kept Mike from pulling away, not that he wanted to. He laid atop the Englishman, his hands pulling at the fabric of Davy's shirt, the hem being tucked into the band of his pants. He had a strong desire to have him naked beneath him. He was aching to touch and be touched. 

They broke the kiss long enough for Mike to pull Davy's shirt up and off of him, baring Davy's smooth chest to his hands. The shorter male tugged at Mike's shirt in response and the Texan pulled it over his head, tossing it to the side. He devoured Davy's mouth again, one hand playing across soft skin. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over a nipple and Davy moaned into his mouth.

Davy's hands were all over Mike's sides and back. It sent shivers all through the tall Texan when he felt Davy's fingers trail up his spine. He got a hold on both of the Brit's hands and pinned them above Davy's head with a strong one of his own. His free hand traveled down his side to his hip as he leaned in and pressed lips against the hollow of the other man's throat. 

Davy had the distinct feeling that the world had turned upside down. By all rights, this was insane. He had never even kissed a bloke before today and now, he was half-naked on his bed with his best male friend. Everything screamed at him that this was wrong, that he was courting trouble by letting Mike do this to him. And yet, it felt so good. He wanted it.

He was also vaguely aware he was supposed to meet a girl in a short time, but all he could think about was Mike pressing against him, that very obvious maleness against his leg. He could feel the Texan's arousal there and it made his heart speed up. He knew Mike was no slouch in that department. Living with three other guys and one bathroom meant you were bound to see a naked Monkee occasionally. Mike tended to come in when Davy was in the shower.

Mike sat up on his knees, looking down at Davy. The smaller man's breathing was ragged, his skin flushed. He could see his teeth marks in that soft throat and the beast in his chest purred. 

Mine.

“You're not makin’ that date,” he growled out, running a hand up the length of Davy's clothed leg, up to his thigh. His accent had gotten perceptively thicker, his voice deeper. “And if you have a problem with that, I'll tie you to the damn bed and you still ain't makin’ that date.”

The tone of his voice told Davy that there was no use in arguing with him. The steel in his eyes told him the same thing. He was at the mercy of the taller man. He swallowed hard and nodded a bit, his own hands resting on Mike's knees now that they had been released. 

Guitar-trained fingers fell to his belt and Mike had it undone and out of the loops of Davy's pants very quickly. He flicked open the one fasten over the button on the garment and reached inside.

For one very overwhelming moment before his fingers closed around the base of Davy's length, Mike had a dizzying sensation of realizing how real this situation was. He was about to wade through unknown waters with his best friend.

The best friend he had been dreaming of for a while. Truth be told, he hadn't been dating because he wanted Davy. He'd realized that his feelings for the small Englishman had changed a while back. Whenever Davy touched him, it was like electricity going from the point of contact straight to his heart and groin. He had never fooled himself into thinking Davy would want him the same way, he had all those girls after him and it just wasn't something you discussed. 

Sure, they had gay friends in the music scene, but it wasn't a topic generally talked about. It was known and never discussed. Davy had never shown even an inclination towards liking men. 

Mike wasn't a man who could forget himself by just sleeping with whoever so he had just quit dating. He knew that a random girl wasn't going to quash the feelings he had for Davy Jones. No random girl could banish Davy's face from Mike's mind late at night. He just decided to suffer in celibacy.

That's why he'd lost his temper. He'd all but taken a vow of monkhood for this guy and he was juggling about 3 or 4 girls at a time. Mike had stopped dating because of the deep love he felt. It just wasn't fair.

Now he had the object of his affection under his hands it was almost too much at once. He wasn't letting the opportunity slip through his fingers, however.

He pulled Davy from the confines of his pants, stroking the length slowly. He heard Davy's breath catch and glanced up at him out of the corner of his eyes.

The smaller man's eyes were closed and he was biting his bottom lip. The grip he had on Mike's knees had tightened considerably.

“Look at me, David. Open your eyes,” Mike commanded, leaning in to press a kiss just above Davy's navel. He wanted control, but he didn't need Davy so stressed out that he couldn't enjoy it.

Davy's brown eyes opened slowly and he met Mike's gaze. He looked nervous and anxious, but there was also heat in his expression. Mike leaned in, brushing his lips over Davy's.

“Mike… I'm scared. I've never…” Davy swallowed hard. “I've never done this before… Not with a man… I know you think I'm no better than a hooker, but I'm not… I'm not that well educated in sex…”

The Texan felt much of his earlier anger melt away at this show of vulnerability. Davy always seemed so damn cocksure of himself most of the time that this was very much unexpected and… sweet. It made the Texan feel like a monster.

Mike took Davy's face in his hands, leaning in and kissing him gently. Davy brought a hand up, cupping the other man's cheek. He could feel the difference, the care and love in the kiss, twined with reassurance.

When they parted, Mike kept his forehead against Davy's. He could still feel the passion in his soul, but the anger was gone and the urgency to dominate the shorter man had gone with it.

“Davy, I'm not an animal. If this gets to be too much, we'll stop. I don't want to stop, but I won't hurt you like that either. I love you too much,” Mike said simply, his voice soft. 

The voice that responded was shaking. “You love me?”

Mike sat back so he could look into Davy's face. “Yeah, I love you. God help me, but I do.”

Davy could see that the man he knew and admired was back. The darkness was gone from his gaze, replaced with a deep sadness. And it all made sense to Davy in that moment, the angry words and fierce reaction. He loved him and he was hurting because of it.

Mike had pulled back to the edge of the bed, sitting with one leg folded under him, his hands palm down on his own thighs. Davy could see him retreating now that he had confessed his feelings to him and knew that couldn't happen.

He sat up and moved forward so that he was almost in the Texan's lap. He leaned in, pressing warm kisses to Mike's chest and neck. The taller man shivered and pulled back some.

“Davy, you don't have to…”

“I know I don't. I want to.” The fear had left him now. He wanted this man and he wasn't afraid. He knew Mike wouldn't hurt him and that he had real passion and emotion for him. That was the biggest turn on to Davy. He had always believed that real love would make intimate activities even more pleasurable.

Mike glanced into the Brit's face and saw how sincere he was. That burning heat that had started to diminish flamed back to life. He had been afraid that Davy would be disgusted and tell him to leave. When he had been angry, it hadn't mattered, but it did now that his senses had returned. He pulled Davy into his lap fully, kissing him deeply.

Though the ferocity of that first kiss was gone, there was still a wanton desire in the touch and press of lips. Mike took the time to explore Davy's mouth, finding that he tasted faintly of Ipana toothpaste. It was a sweet, slightly astringent Wintergreen against the coffee-ground bitterness of his own mouth. He ran his tongue alongside Davy's and the smaller man moaned quietly. 

That encouraged the Texan, who slid a hand down Davy's chest and abdomen, coming to his cock, which was beginning to show some interest. He ghosted his fingertips across the head as his palm brushed along the vein running up the shaft. 

The Englishman broke the kiss with a hot gasp, his head falling back onto Mike's shoulder. His cheeks were slightly flushed and Mike was sure his matched. Davy aroused was probably the single most erotic thing Mike.had ever seen. He was beginning to feel an answering tightness in his own pants. 

Davy gazed up at him and he swore he saw stars in his eyes. He couldn't be 100% sure that they were there, but that sparkle was pretty familiar.

“How do we do this?” Davy asked slowly. “I'm not sure of the mechanics meself.”

Mike kissed Davy's forehead as he lifted him up and settled him back against his pillows. He looked down at the smaller man, thinking to himself. It's not as if he was an expert in the practice of queer sex, but he imagined that some common sense would go a long way to making this successful.

“First things first. We're both still a little overdressed for this shindig.” 

He reached down, his fingers at the waistband of Davy's pants. The Brit lifted his hips instinctively so that Mike could slide them and his briefs down his legs and off. He lay there, completely naked on his bed.

Mike greedily looked his fill, his dark brown eyes drinking in the sun-kissed flesh. He could see the muscles in Davy's abs twitch under the scrutinizing gaze. 

“You are so beautiful…” Mike breathed out, his eyes returning to Davy's face. 

The smaller man reached out, his fingers brushing Mike's belt buckle. “I want to see you… Please, love…”

The endearment was like a caress and the Texan knew he was Davy's, hook, line, and sinker. There was nothing he wouldn't do for him.

He began to undo the buckle hurriedly, not even bothering to take the belt out of the loops. He unfastened the hook and button, unceremoniously pushing his own down his legs, stepping out of them. He stood before the other man, in nothing but his birthday suit.

The Englishman’s heart pounded in his chest as he raked his gaze down Mike's body. He was a gorgeous man, to be sure. He was muscled and toned in just the right way. He was thin but in no way was he scrawny or weak. 

“Oh, love…” Davy held a hand out to him, drawing him in and kissing him when Mike gave it to him.

Davy scooted over to let Mike slide into bed next to him. They held each other, kissing and touching as they let their fingers explore the uncharted territory. They slowly brought their bodies together, pelvis to pelvis, chest to chest. It was a slow and unrushed process that stoked the fire between them little by little.

Eventually, Davy turned onto his back, pulling the Texan on top of him. The weight that pressed him against his mattress was delicious, a solid presence that he held onto. He shifted his hips a little and their cocks slid against one another, making them both groan. 

Mike pulled out of a kiss, raising up onto an elbow so he could look into Davy's eyes. The smaller male watched him, a hand gently stroking down Mike's ribs and side. There was a look of pure affection in those eyes and Mike almost dared to hope that maybe Davy could return his feelings one day. He smiled down at the Brit.

“Are you comfortable being the… uh… I think 'bottom’ is the word?” Mike managed to ask that with a straight face, but he had turned a dark scarlet.

A slew of images assaulted Davy's mind in that second and he looked away, his cheeks matching Mike's. This was very strange territory.

“I can't imagine that it would work the other way comfortably… I would be alright with letting you take me,” the Brit responded, trembling a bit as he spoke. His body was already responding to just what his mind was conjuring. “I trust you.”

The Texan kissed Davy gently. That meant so much to him, to know that Davy trusted him with this. He was determined to make him feel good.

Davy stroked Mike's cheek gently, focusing on that task to calm his racing heart and libido. He rubbed a thumb across the soft hair of sideburns starting to.grow in.

“You're going to need lu…” The blush came back and Davy cleared his throat. “Lubrication. There's a tube in the top drawer of the nightstand.”

Mike opened the drawer and fished around until he found the tube of KY jelly. He pulled himself up onto his knees and Davy was treated to the sight of Mike's half-hard cock, jutting out from a small, dark thatch of hair. Yes, he had seen glimpses of it before, but it was much different up close and personal. It was thick and longer than Davy's by a good couple of inches. His mouth went dry yet again.

Mike looked a little concerned at the slightly cross-eyed expression on his friend's face. He wasn't sure it was a good thing. He reached out and touched Davy's cheek.

“Dave? You okay?” he asked slowly.

Davy looked up. He saw the expression on Mike's face and let out a slow breath. He smiled gently.

“I'm okay. You're… you're incredible…”

He placed his hand palm down on Mike's hip, trailing his fingers across his skin. He tentatively touched the base of Mike's length, closing his fist around it. The girth was definitely a little thicker than his own and felt heavy in his palm. He stroked upwards, thinking of what Mike had done to him and what he liked when he touched himself.

Mike's hand found his shoulder as he reached out to steady himself. He bit his lip as Davy's hand began a light stroking motion. He had dreamt of this for a while, of what Davy's hands would feel like on him, and this felt so much better than any of his fantasies had ever been. 

When Davy started to speak, he got goosebumps all over.

His voice was low and husky as he continued the slow stroking. “Mike, you're so gorgeous… and all this is for me… I've never wanted anything more than I want you now.” He meant that completely. He had never felt this level of anticipation before.

Mike couldn't find the words to respond. Davy's touch and voice were having a profound effect on him. He captured those lips again, a searing kiss filled with desire and love.

“Turn over, babe… I'm going to get you ready,” Mike said hoarsely, sitting back.

Davy sat up slowly, reaching out and touching Mike's cheek lovingly for a moment. He rolled over onto his stomach,laying his head to the side so that he could still somewhat see the taller man. He felt very vulnerable like that, arse up in the air like some kind of pagan offering to the God of sex. 

Mike's hands began a slow traverse over the pale flesh of Davy's buttocks, causing the Englishman to jump a little at that first contact. The Texan gently kneaded into the muscle with his thumbs. Davy groaned quietly, letting himself relax as he was touched. He felt the soft press of lips against his skin and smiled into the pillow. This felt plenty intimate and they hadn't even gotten close to the act yet.

Mike was starting to feel like he had a rudimentary idea of the basic steps as he watched Davy's reactions to his touch. This wasn't entirely different from being with a woman. It was about what felt good and what made his partner comfortable and want more. All he had to do was prepare the smaller man so he would enjoy all of it.

He kissed up Davy's spine to the back of his neck. The Brit sighed happily, feeling safe in the other man's arms. He was totally at ease.

Mike squeezed some of the lube onto a finger, ready to be doing something a little more involved. He wanted more than anything to be joined with this man.

He murmured in Davy's ear, “Take a breath, babe, and.relax. This is probably gonna be cold and a little odd-feeling. Just keep relaxed.”

Davy's voice was soft. “Okay…” 

The Texan kissed along his neck as he slid that finger against the tight ring of muscle. He was able to press it into Davy up to the second knuckle before those muscles clamped down and the Englishman let out a soft hiss of breath. He had tensed a bit, the intrusion not really painful, just strange.

Mike nuzzled him and leaned around him, kissing his lips and his cheek and forehead. Davy was blushing a little in embarrassment.

“Sorry… I was expecting it but I wasn't expecting it… if that makes sense,” he said, bunching a hand in the pillow.

“It's okay. It makes perfect sense. Hold on, let me…” He withdrew his finger and added a little more lube. He slid the digit back in slowly, nibbling at Davy's ear as a means of distraction.

Davy closed his eyes, focusing on the mouth biting and sucking at the shell of his ear as well as the lobe. It felt good and gave him a fluttery feeling in his stomach and he didn't even realize that Mike had pushed his finger into him completely until he felt the Texan's palm cupping the curve of his backside. He then felt the length of Mike's finger inside of him and it wasn't too weird. He didn't tense back up even as Mike began a slow slide in and out with it.

The Brit started to get used to the feeling and he spread his thighs a little bit. He could see Mike's face, not too far from his own, and saw that the taller man was focused on his task. He had the same expression on his face that he had when he was trying to figure out the chords for a new song, deep concentration furrowing his brow.

Davy giggled a little as he thought about that, that Mike was playing him like a finely tuned guitar. He couldn't help it. Mike's hands were very skilled and talented and Davy felt like a taut guitar string, ready to plucked.

“What's so funny, babe?” Mike breathed into his ear.

“Nothin’, love. Have I ever told you I love your hands?” Davy turned his head to look at the other man.

Mike smiled and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “No, I don't think you have. Do you really?”

Davy nodded. “Yeah… Your hands are so strong and slender… I think about the music that they play and it makes me… well… It makes my heart race. As cliche as that might sound.”

The Texan leaned in and kissed Davy deeply. The smaller male easily opened to him now, finding that he really enjoyed Mike's kisses. It was kind of nice to give up dominance for once and let someone else take over.

So consumed in that kiss was he that he didn't even realize that Mike had slipped a second finger into him until it was fully inside. He groaned against Mike's lips, shifting a bit. He reached up behind him, twisting his fingers into Mike's hair.

The taller man began a slow scissoring motion as he slid his fingers in and back out, never breaking the liplock. Davy's body was fully relaxed and he was pushing back against Mike's hand. It didn't take long before the Texan was able to slip a third digit into him.

Mike's fingertips brushed against a place deep inside of Davy that had the Brit seeing stars and left him panting. He didn't know what that was, but he wanted to feel it again. It had sent a white-hot streak of pure, unadulterated pleasure through him, leaving him feeling breathless. 

“Mike… Mike… please… I need you…! I need you in me…!” Davy gasped out, arching his back a little. If Mike's fingers could reach that place, his cock should be able to really get it. He wanted it so badly.

Mike growled in the back of his throat, kissing his shoulder blade before sitting up. He moved so that he could kneel between Davy's legs. Davy's hand on his thigh stopped him from doing anything else for a moment.

“I want to see your face, love,” the Englishman said softly, stroking soft flesh under his fingers.

Mike smiled and replied, “I'd like that too, babe. Roll over.” He slid back to give Davy some room.

Davy turned onto his back, gazing up at Mike with warm brown eyes. He pulled his legs up so that the other man could move back between them. Mike ran his hands along Davy's thighs, pressing a kiss to his knee. 

“You're a vision… Like an oasis in the desert,” Mike said, picking up the lube and squeezing more onto his fingers and reaching down to stroke his own cock, coating the length in the slick jelly. He kept eye contact with the Brit as he did this and smiled when Davy blushed a little.

“Mike…” Davy couldn't think of a reply to compare to that compliment, so he reached out and cupped the other man's chin. “You're so sweet.”

Mike turned his head, kissing Davy's palm. “So’re you. I love you, Davy… Thank you for this,” he whispered.

“I'm glad to be here like this with you… Take me, love. I'm ready.”

Mike really didn't need any more encouragement than that. He was more than ready to make love to Davy, to be one with him. This was something he'd been dreaming of for months now.

He moved up, reaching out to run a hand along the plane of strong, taut muscles in Davy's abdomen. As he did so, he placed the head of his cock against the ring of muscle that separated them. He took a breath himself, trying to calm his own racing heartbeat. 

Davy took in a deep breath of his own, reaching up and settling his fingers around Mike's bicep. He closed his eyes. “Now, darling… Now.”

Mike began the agonizingly slow press of hips into Davy's body. His length slid deep inside and he felt Davy tense up as he got about halfway. He heard the smaller man let out a hiss of what could be perceived as pain or maybe discomfort.

“You okay? Want me to stop?” Mike forced his hips to cease movement despite how much he wanted to just push all the way in, until he was fully buried in his lover.

Davy's brow was furrowed together, his fingers squeezing Mike's arm almost painfully. He opened his eyes after a moment, looking up at him. 

“No… No, it's okay, just give me a minute. Let me get used to you…” Davy lay for a moment, breathing as evenly as possible.   
Mike managed to keep still during this. He felt Davy relax little by little and he loosened up some. His grip on Mike's arm gentled and he sighed softly.

“Okay… you can move now… Just take it slow,” Davy said, setting his feet flat on the mattress. 

“Okay,” the Texan replied, leaning down and kissing Davy gently. He began to press into him again,this time murmuring sweet words, his voice soft and soothing as he did so. “It’s okay… I've got you, honey child. I'm not gonna hurt you… I love you, I love you…”

Davy realized that Mike was rambling a little, but he focused on the words and found that it distracted him pretty effectively. He moaned as Mike bottomed out deep inside of him. He brought his legs up so that his thighs held Mike in place.

Mike buried his face in Davy's neck, his breath ragged and hot against the smaller man's skin. He was shaking a little as he fully seated himself inside Davy. It felt so good, so incredibly tight, that he had to try and get ahold of himself, or this was going to be a very short ride. Not that he imagined he would last too terribly long anyway, he hadn't had sex in quite a while, but he didn't want to give Davy the impression he had no staying power.

He felt Davy's hand ruffling through his hair gently, his lips pressed to his temple. He couldn't quite believe this was real, he half expected to wake up and find out this was all a dream. A very detailed erotic dream. 

Davy had never felt so full. Mike inside of him was like two puzzle pieces fitting together, it just felt so perfect. He slid his free hand down to caress and squeeze Mike's butt, eliciting a groan from the Texan.

Once Mike was confident that he had his lust under some semblance of control, he rose up with a hand on the mattress, looking down at Davy.

“Is this okay? Am I hurting you?” 

Davy chuckled. “On the contrary. It feels pretty good…” 

The Texan smiled, and it was the happiest, most beautiful smile Davy had seen on the other man. He could see in Mike's eyes how much this meant to him, how glad he was that Davy wasn't in pain. There was so much in those eyes. Davy realized the error of his earlier statement that Mike showed no emotion. If you looked into his eyes, they told everything in his soul. 

Bringing himself a little closer so that he was steadier, Mike began to move. He pulled back a little bit and pressed back in carefully. Davy made a soft sound, holding onto Mike's shoulder. The taller man took that sound as a good one and pulled back again, a little further this time before pushing home once more.

He steadily built a rhythm, pulling out a little more each time. The slide back in was like a sweet torture and Mike was loving it. It felt amazing. Davy's body was welcoming him in each time, into tight heat. 

Davy, for his part, was kind of in awe over how good it felt. He had thought about it a time or two, after talking with Niles down.the street who preferred men. The way he talked about how satisfying his sex life was. No details, just how much he enjoyed it. The idea of having another man doing this to him had sounded exceedingly painful.

But with Mike, it wasn't painful at all. He rocked up against him after some time, eager to drive him in as deep as he could. His body was on fire, nipples peaked, cock at full attention without being touched. He wrapped his legs around Mike's waist, his arms twined around his neck. 

Davy was making the sweetest moans that Mike had ever heard. They were low and seemed to emanate straight from the Englishman's chest. Coupled with an occasional gasp and the soft utterance of Mike's name had the Texan lost in ecstasy. His pace became faster as he continued to push deeply into the smaller man. 

“Ah…! Mike…! God, yes! Oh, love…!” Davy gasped out like a mantra, murmuring in Mike's ear. 

Mike latched onto the space between Davy's neck and shoulder, biting down with one particularly hard thrust. He felt Davy's body jump in response to the bite and it excited him.

The Brit's mouth found Mike's Adam's apple and he bit and sucked at it, kissing up to his chin and jaw and then back down. He moved a hand to Mike's chest, feeling the beating of his heart under his fingers. He knew it was beating for him. 

The Texan picked Davy up off the bed, the smaller man clinging to him. He pushed him up against the wall, kissing him hard, passionately. He began a brutal pace, knowing it wasn't going to be long now. He was too wired and enjoying himself too much. This was like paradise and it was his.

Davy didn't feel too far off himself. The rhythm that Mike had set was wild and he felt every push into him like it was a caress to his soul. He held tight to his lover, letting him do whatever he wanted at the pace he wanted. It felt so brilliant to give him free reign.

Mike started talking again and his voice was low and husky, the sound making Davy shiver. He held tight to the other man, his arms and legs firmly wrapped around him.

“God, Davy… You feel so good, babe… So tight… I love you… so so much,” the Texan groaned out, pushing into him as deep as humanly possible.

Davy knew he would crack before long. When the 'L’ word came up, he was a sucker for it. What he didn't expect was how much he meant it when he responded breathlessly,

“I love you too… Darling, I adore you…”

Mike's hips slowed as he pulled back to look into Davy's face, incredulity in his own expression. The Brit looked at him steadily, playing with the hair at the base of Mike's neck. He leaned in and kissed the corner of the taller man's mouth.

“What?”

“Do you really mean that? You love me?” Mike asked slowly, almost afraid that if he asked that question, the spell would be broken. He didn't think he could handle rejection at this juncture.

Davy kissed him deeply. “I do. I love you. Mike, you mean so much to me…”

The Texan buried his face in Davy's neck. He kissed the skin there and inhaled his scent. He felt like he was flying, but he also wasn't sure if he could believe the Englishman. Davy fell in love more frequently than some people changed underwear. 

He chose not to dwell on it at that momemnt. He had the Englishman in the place he wanted him and overthinking the situation was a major buzzkill. He told that little voice in the back of his head that was warning him of impending heartbreak to shut up and returned to kissing the smaller man who was clinging quite happily to him. 

Davy had started to grind up against him in order to get that delicious friction back that had ceased during their initial banter. He wanted to feel so much more and he just wanted Mike to let go and bring them towards the edge of ecstasy. He was fully into it now and he didn’t like the pausing of movement or lapse in pleasure that was starting to occur.

Mike growled softly and pressed him flat against the wall, finding that he didn’t want to relinquish the small amount of control he had over the other man. He kissed him hungrily, beginning to move his hips again, powerful and strong. 

He kept hearing Davy's voice in his head, telling him he loved him. Even though he didn't know how much he could trust the smaller man, the idea of it spurred him on and he wanted to make Davy scream his name. He pressed into him again and again, his lips on Davy's in an unrelenting, searing kiss.

The Englishman moaned loudly into Mike's mouth as the Texan struck against that place deep inside him. His hips bucked up against Mike's and a tremor started him quivering from the center of his body. It felt incredible, even better than just Mike's finger. 

Mike could feel Davy shaking a little and the grip that little ring of muscle had on his cock tightened some. It took all his willpower not to come right then and there. The need to bring this to an end was very strong and the Texan was determined to make sure that Davy came before he did. He set the smaller man down and Davy gave him a quizzical look. 

“Turn around, babe,” he said quietly, attempting to keep his tone even and not too sure if he was really succeeding or not. All he knew was that he wanted this man more than he’d ever wanted anything else in his entire life. 

Davy dutifully turned around so that he was facing the wall. His chest was pressed against the plaster and his own cock was trapped against that surface, the friction making him crazy as Mike pushed back into him. This angle was a little odd due to the height difference between them, but it felt just as good as the other way. Davy found himself being lifted off his feet onto his toes with each deep thrust from the other man. 

Davy couldn’t help himself as he began to make a lot more noise, especially each time Mike struck that place. The taller man was growling softly and the Brit wondered if he was aware that he was doing that. Either way, it was the most sexual sound Davy had heard and it made him even wilder for Mike. 

Mike was pushing in in a relentless pace now. He could feel the blood pounding in his veins, his heart matching the tempo with each beat. He reached around and picked Davy up by his thighs, holding him up in the air as he continued to pound into him. Davy was so small and light that this wasn’t a hard position to maintain and seemed to be driving both men higher in their pleasure. 

Davy’s orgasm snuck up on him. He knew he was close but had no idea just how close he really was. With one particularly deep, hard thrust of Mike’s hips, he was crying out loud and coming hard, his entire body going rigid as he threw his head back against Mike’s shoulder. 

The sheer power of his orgasm rocked Mike to the core. That lithe body had tightened around him very suddenly and with a lot of strength. The Texan bit down on Davy’s shoulder as his own orgasm ripped through him and he spilled his seed into the Englishman’s body. The fierce bite had Davy yelping, but it did nothing to detract from how good it all felt. 

“Oh God… Oh, God, Mike…!” Davy moaned, holding tight to Mike's hands that were digging into Davy's thighs.

The Texan kissed the back of Davy's neck, feeling his whole body shaking in the aftermath of it. He moved them towards the bed, sitting with Davy in his lap, not removing himself from the Englishman. They kissed lazily as Mike gently caressed the soft skin of Davy's stomach with gentle fingers. Davy reached up, cupping Mike's cheek.

When they broke their kiss, Davy smiled up at him. His eyes were dark in the afterglow of their coupling and he looked as content as Mike had ever seen him. He pressed his lips to Davy's forehead, protective and loving. 

“I feel so good…” the Brit murmured, tucking his head under the Texan's chin. “That was incredible…”

Mike chuckled quietly. He felt that was an understatement. None of his daydreams or fantasies had ever lived up to the real thing. Davy had been so much better and more welcoming than he had ever anticipated.

“Thank you… Thank you for letting me have this with you… I love you so much, babe,” Mike said, stroking Davy's hair lovingly.

Davy was quiet for a moment. He was thinking about how to answer Mike so that he would believe him. The words from earlier, Mike saying he didn't take him seriously, chased themselves around his mind.

“I love you too. I truly do. You're an amazingly wonderful, kind man. I love everything about you… I have thought to myself a few times that if I ever thought about being with a man, it would be you. I never thought it would actually happen but… I don't regret it, Mike. Please believe me when I say I love you and…” Davy rambled, hoping that Mike would believe him.

Mike's hand came up, covering Davy's mouth to stop the outpour of words. He kissed the bridge of his nose and held him tighter. 

“Don't tell me. Show me.”

Davy let out a breath. “How? What can I do to show you? I'll do anything.”

Mike had an easy answer for that. “Cut down on the girls. I'm not saying to quit completely. You don't want anyone to suspect anything, but cut down. I can't stand the thought of chasing a bunch of girls out when it's unnecessary.”

Davy agreed readily and told himself he had to keep this promise to Mike. He didn't want to upset him or make him hurt again. He liked the smiling Texan instead of the angry one.

Mike laid them both down on their sides, sliding his cock from Davy and spooning up behind him, an arm protectively wrapped around the Brit's waist. He was worn out now but felt weightless as he held him. There was nothing like post-coital bliss with someone you loved. 

Davy reached over and turned his little transistor radio on for music. He felt warm and safe in this man's arms and music was something they both enjoyed and it brought them together.

The first few strains of the song “There's A Kind of Hush” by the Herman's Hermits began to play. Mike smiled to himself, thinking that it was a pretty fitting song for that instant. He began to sing softly with the band. 

“There's a kind of Hush  
All over the world tonight  
All over the world  
You can hear the sound of lovers in love  
You know what I mean

Just the two of us  
And nobody else in sight  
There's nobody else  
And I'm feeling good just holding you tight…”

Davy had turned over in Mike's arms so they were facing one another. He picked up thr next part, his voice pairing with Peter Noone's almost perfectly. He placed his hand on Mike's hip, drawing him in. 

“So listen very carefully  
Closer now and you will see  
What I mean  
It isn't a dream

The only sound that you will hear   
Is when I whisper in your ear  
'I love you  
Forever and ever…”

They sang the rest of the song together, softly as they embraced and touched one another. It made the moment almost as intimate as their lovemaking. As they came to the end, Davy took it over. 

“There's a kind of hush  
All over the world tonight  
All over the world  
People just like us  
Are falling in love  
Yeah, falling in love  
Shhhh, falling in love…”

Davy snuggled up against Mike's chest, laying his head in the crook of the Texan's arm. He could hear Mike's heartbeat and it soothed him. He closed his eyes, pressing flush against the taller man.

There was a voice in Mike's head telling him he should probably untangle himself from the Englishman and go to his own room before Micky and Peter came back, but he found that he really didn't care if they saw them. By now, the band’s relationship was such that this shouldn't come as that much of a shock, at least to the blond Monkee. Mike had kind of expressed his feelings to Peter before now because he knew that Peter wouldn't judge him. He was kind of a hippie and believed in free love.

If Micky had a problem, he just had to suck it up. Mike was comfortable with Davy dozing in his arms. He wasn't going anywhere. He did, however, pull up the blanket around the two of them. His devil-may-care feeling only encompassed them finding them. He didn't feel like being caught naked.

His own eyes began to droop and he pressed a sleepy kiss to the Brit's temple before snuggling down himself and falling asleep with him. He would have to face reality soon enough, but for now he was content with the guy he loved.

*************************”

“Micky, I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to…” Peter tried yet again to apologize, but Micky was having none of it.

“Pete, enough. I know you didn't mean to. Accidents happen, just more so with you. I'm not mad,” Micky replied, juggling a bag from Gleeson’s Hamburger Stand and the keys as he unlocked the front door to the pad. “Could you grab the bag though?”

Peter plucked the bag out of Micky's hand obediently. “I know you're not mad, but we lost our jobs because I…”

“Peter! Quit it! I don't wanna talk about it, okay? It's over and done with.” Micky got the door open and they stepped inside. Micky took the bag back from Peter.

The pad was eerily quiet except for soft music coming from Davy and Peter's room. Mike's hat lay on the floor and a coffee cup (Mike's) was in pieces by the stairs. 

“Guys? Davy? Mike?” Micky called out, but got no response whatsoever. He went into the kitchen but no one was there. He set the food on the table, his hands on his hips.

“I'll check upstairs, Mick,” Peter said, heading up the spiral staircase.

“Okay. I'll see if Davy's in your roo-- Oh my God!” 

He had walked into the aforementioned bedroom and had been greeted with the sight of Mike and Davy laying in bed together. His exclamation had startled both men awake and Davy was trying to hide under the blanket as Peter rushed in behind Micky.

“Mike!’

“Micky!”

“Davy!”

“Peter!”

The four men stared at each other. It was Micky and Mike who spoke together.

“Why are you in bed with Davy?!”

“Why are you blue?!”

It was true. Micky was blue from head to toe, including his clothing. He looked like a startled blueberry. He brushed Mike's question aside.

“That's not important! I wanna know what the heck is going on here!”

“Mick, you look like a Smurf!” Davy exclaimed, eyes wide.

“Yes, and I'll still be blue after you tell me why the both of you are naked together! It'll keep.”

Peter stepped forward, a brilliant smile on his face. “I accidentally pushed him into the blue dye at work,” he explained to Mike and Davy. To Micky, he said, “They're in love, isn't it obvious?”

The other three Monkees gaped at Peter, normally the dense on of the group. He had just successfully answered all of their questions and looked like the cat who ate the canary.

“Is that true?” Micky asked Mike and Davy meekly.

Davy nodded while Mike answered verbally. “Yeah, it's true. Look, we didn't mean for y'all to see us like this. But I'm not ashamed to tell you I love Davy as more than a friend.”

Peter piped up. “I think it's sweet, myself.”

Micky gave him an exasperated look. “Pete, it's not normal… Not that it's bad!” he hastened to add at the look of an impending Peter pout. “I'm just really surprised. Davy, what about all your girls?”

“Funny you should mention that.” Davy leaned in and kissed Mike's shoulder. “It's done. I have real love. That's the best kind of love.” 

“Like how I feel about Micky,” Peter chirped happily. “It's real love and it makes me happy.”

Micky about choked. He turned fully to look at Peter, his eyes wide. 

“What?!”

The blond patted his shoulder, not even caring if he got dye on himself. His eyes, hazel in color, were a warm brandy color. 

“Don't worry, Micky. I know you don't feel the same, but I don't mind. My love for you is special to me and just loving you is enough.”

Davy swore he saw hearts in Micky's eyes, chuckling softly as he leaned against Mike. He'd always suspected there was something there but surprisingly it was Micky who needed a push. 

Mike cleared his throat. “Looks like y'all need to go talk or something. You can use our room, Mick. Davy and I'll get dressed.”

Micky nodded emphatically before taking Peter's hand and heading towards the door. He turned back for a moment.

“Just so you know I, I'm not against you two. I just need to get used to it. See you in a bit.”

He closed the door as he left and Davy released a breath. He turned to look at his lover. 

“Huh. Who'd’ve thunk it? We paired off,” the Texan mused, humor in his voice.

“I thought those two had something between them long before now,” Davy replied, laying back against his pillows. He looked up at Mike, reaching out to take his hand.

Mike leaned down and kissed Davy gently. “I love you, honey child.”

The Englishman smiled at the endearment, squeezing the Texan's fingers as he kissed him back. “I love you too, darling.”

Mike laid himself over Davy's body, kissing him deeply. Davy wrapped his arms around Mike, holding him tight. They kissed for a while, slow and lazy pressings of lips and tongues. When they parted, Davy laughed softly.

“What do you find so funny?” the Texan asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Nothing really. It's just… Happy birthday, love.” 

With a little bit of a jolt, Mike remembered that it was still their birthday. He'd gotten the best birthday present he'd ever received, the love of someone special. 

Mike leaned down and kissed him again, happy and excited for the future ahead.

“Happy birthday, babe. Here's to many more.”

 

The End


End file.
